icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2009–10 Carolina Hurricanes season
The 2009–10 Carolina Hurricanes season is the franchise's 37th season, 30th season in the National Hockey League and 12th as the Hurricanes. Off-Season On June 15, 2009, the Carolina Hurricanes announced that they have agreed to terms with their current coaching staff. Head coach Paul Maurice was signed to a multi-year contract. The club also announced Ron Francis will return as associate head coach and take on the additional title of director of player personnel, while Tom Barrasso has been named as an assistant coach, and Assistant coaches Kevin McCarthy and Tom Rowe will remain in their roles moving forward and continue on their existing multi-year contracts. On June 26, 2009, the Hurricanes drafted Philippe Paradis as their first-round, 27th overall selection. Prior to this, the Hurricanes hadn't had a first-round selection outside of the top 20 since they picked Jamie McBain in the 2nd round, 63rd overall in the 2006 NHL Entry Draft. On June 29, 2009, the Hurricanes announced that they have re-signed forward Jussi Jokinen to a 2-year contract, with him earning $1.5 million in the upcoming 2009-10 season, and $1.9 million in the 2010-11 season. Jokinen was acquired in a trade on February 7, 2009. He scored just one goal, but added 10 assists in 25 regular-season games, but was tied for 2nd on the team for playoff points with 11 points (7 goals + 4 assists) in 18 games. On July 24, 2009, the Carolina Hurricanes re-acquired defenceman Aaron Ward from the Boston Bruins in exchange for Patrick Eaves and a 4th-round draft pick in 2010. Ward has previously played with the club when they won the Stanley Cup back in 2006. On July 28, 2009, the Carolina Hurricanes announced that they have bought the remainder of the contract for defenceman Frantisek Kaberle. Kaberle was slated to make $2.2 million during the 2009-10 season, however, with the buyout, he will now receive two-thirds ($1,467,700) of that amount over the next two seasons. Kaberle played 214 games with the club over the span of 4 seasons. Pre-season Regular season Divisional standings Conference standings Game log |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |} Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes |} Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime Losses; GA = Goals Against; GAA= Goals Against Average; SA= Shots Against; SV= Saves; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO= Shutouts |} †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Hurricanes. Stats reflect time with Hurricanes only. ‡Traded mid-season Bold/italics denotes franchise record Awards and records Awards Records Milestones Transactions The Hurricanes have been involved in the following transactions during the 2009–10 season. Trades |} Free agents acquired Free agents lost Claimed via Waivers Lost via Waivers Player Signings Draft picks The 2009 NHL Entry Draft was in Montreal • Quebec. Farm teams American Hockey League The Albany River Rats are the Hurricanes American Hockey League affiliate for the 2009–10 AHL season. East Coast Hockey League The Florida Everblades are the Hurricanes East Coast Hockey League affiliate. Roster See also * 2009–10 NHL season References External links *2009–10 Carolina Hurricanes season at ESPN *2009–10 Carolina Hurricanes season at Hockey Reference Category:Carolina Hurricanes seasons Category:2009 in hockey Category:2010 in hockey